Aquainted In Blood and Love
by Lit by the Moon
Summary: Define Blood: It is essential for life. It is a symbol of truth and loyalty. It is a tie that binds me and my family together. It is a tie I wish to break. My Blood equals Ron's Blood. I equal Ron. And I love Ron. Warning: Incest
1. I wish I could

_**A/N:**__** Ok, this is a poem first then the poem is explained through the story. So basically this is a poemfic. The two chapters after this one, in the story, are memories, the rest after are the continuation from this night. Enjoy!**_

I lay in bed next to you watching your red hair move with the midsummer's wind, all the while this poem repeating itself like a mantra over and over inside my head.

_**My mirror, on the wall**_

_**My mirror, standing tall**_

_**My mirror, so divine**_

_**My mirror, could you be mine**_?

_**My mirror, a simple thing I ask**_

_**My mirror, yes, a lust-filled task**_

_**My mirror, do close you eyes**_

_**My mirror, and kiss me despite**_

_**My mirror, our family ties**_

_**My mirror, and the innocence in your eyes**_

I want to tell you how much I love you, yet I can't. The rules that bind me are our family bindings …_**and the innocence in your eyes. **_I let out the breath I am holding, tuning it into a barely audible sigh. You lift your sleepy eyes and run a hand through my hair and ask "Are you afraid anymore? Ginny?"

"Slightly, Ron" I respond and give you a half-hearted smile. How long will I use the pretence of being afraid of thunder, of lighting, of anything, just to crawl into bed next to you? How long can I keep my feelings hidden? How long until you leave me, when you understand that I love you in more ways than a sister should? You've fallen asleep again and I turn to face your window curling up into a ball, wrapping my arms around myself, trying to give myself the comfort I seek from you…

Return to Top


	2. My mirror

_**A/N: **__**………. I got nothing, wait, wait, still nothing, Oh yes, I own everything besides the characters. **_

_I sleep only to seek and find you in my dreams, which only hold memories. _

_**My mirror, on the wall **_

I peered into the mirror, trying to decide what to wear. I picked up the muggle handbook that Hermione had gotten me for this occasion. **What to wear on your brother's wedding.** I opened a page at random.

'_Not something outrageous that you'll outshine the bride._'

So something demure, hmm… the hyacinth blue chiffon will have to go then its bodice is basically see through.

'_But you need to create your own bubble, you have to look good after all it's __**your**__ brother's wedding. Include the fact that you are dressing up for a certain someone_'

…or something in my case, my date was to be Crookshanks as Harry was being a lofty idiot about saving my life. That left the russet moire silk that I was wearing and the turquoise-and-olive swirled crochet on my bed. I glanced at the mirror to see how good the russet silk looked on me. Sighing I tapped a finger to my lips, Decisions, Decisions.

My bedroom door opened and my real mirror stood there, the same mirror on the wall only _without _the long tendrils of auburn hair, _with_ my feminine petite frame switched for his gangly, slightly built one, my dewy chocolate eyes swapped for his, blue sparkling ones, the softness in my face for the marked masculinity in his.

The true one I was dressing up for. "Ron…" I breathed. "Ginny, you can't spend all your life trying to figure out what to wear for Bill's wedding, just pick one, change back into robes then come and help us decorate the house for tomorrow." He said it scoldingly, then he did a double take and his voice softened into the deep one I so loved.

"Wow, you look so… cute." I smiled at him while cynically wondering _cute, uhh what the hell is cute, cute is like fluffy!, with feathers, I don't want to be cute, I want to be gorgeous or sophisticated, glamorous or beautiful, what goes wrong with men and compliments? _Yes, I was annoyed at his sentiment but grateful so I said "thanks, I guess I'll wear this then". And an awkward silence broke over us.

**A/N:**** I know Ginny's dress is actually gold in Bill's wedding but I think russet would've suited her better. Review, cyber cookies for anyone who does, yes shameless bribery, I know. **


	3. Misunderstood?

My mirror, standing tall

_**My mirror, standing tall **_

_I turn in my sleep and drifted into another heady memory of me and Ron. _

I walked into his bedroom without knocking and immediately regretted it. He was in the process of getting dressed. With him half naked I could only stare open mouthed at him, in his pants, while damning myself mentally. "Shit, I'm so sorry", I tried to make myself sound sorry, but I wasn't and all that came out was a frightened squeak while I had my eyes closed. I couldn't move, maybe the twins had put a body-bind curse on me for fun. He turned around to face me and I couldn't meet his gaze so I dropped my eyes.

"Uh, Ginny?" I looked at him worried as his tone held nothing but wit, you'd at least expect him to be angry because his sister walked in on him.

"It's alright, I'm not naked or anything, but could you either get in and tell me what you want or shut the door, I really don't want Hermione to catch me without something covering my torso."

I smiled at my brother's rather blatant discomfort of Hermione seeing him without a top on. I entered and shut the door. Settling my self comfortably on his moth-eaten bed covers, I watched him put a white shirt on, frown, pull it off, slip a blue shirt on, look at the mirror in horror then yank it off and throw it as far as possible, away from him. His antics were so amusing, I smirked. He saw that in the mirror and faced me.

"What, rivalling Malfloy now are we?" he asked tauntingly.

"You may be, but I don't need to, I can run rings around him an infinite amount of times and he wouldn't know what would've hit him."

A smile graced my lips, ahh, how I loved it when we did this, just plain tease-and-reply. It was soothing to know someone actually noticed me. Never the matter, that that someone happened to be my brother.

He grinned back at me and lifting an eyebrow, asked, "Aren't you getting dressed yet?"

"No, the ushers have to be there first, the bridesmaids come a whole two hours later."

I purposely exaggerated my voice into Hermione's know-it-all British accent. Then cringed, looking up apologetically at him. Hermione was Ron's friend after all, but I need not have worried, Ron let out an appreciative chuckle.

"Good one Ginny, good enough to challenge Hermione herself."

He turned back to deciding what to wear. I let my mind wonder and before I knew it I was checking out my brother, the ripples in his slight muscles, his adorable pectorals, his abdomen, his perfect as…err… face. _Idiot, _I condemned myself. _To the brew of Everlasting Ecstasy, you must add three drops of hellebore, slowly turning up the heat…… _

"Ginny, uh, since your not busy can you help me put this thing on?" I glanced at Ron who was struggling with his belt buckle.

"Umm, sure". I walked over and kneeled before him, feeling ever so naughty about being so close to umm _his friend. _I took a few deep breaths quietly and commenced to help Ron fix his belt buckle which had somehow looped itself into his boxers and his shirt, at the same time. I sighed, this would be a very awkward thing as I'd most likely have to put my hands into his boxers, or maybe I should leave that to him, nope, I'd rather do it. I looked up to check that Ron had no problems with me touching his pants. He was watching me apprehensively, interested at what I would do. I did not plan to satisfy both our curiosities so I pulled the belt out of the tangled mess and put it on straight. Then I resumed my seat on his bed. Bad Idea, really bad idea, as now he bent over to put his shoes on and I got an eyeful of his backside. Something I really did not need to have full view of so I shut my eyes. _The brew of Everlasting Ecstasy, you must add three drops of hellebore, slowly turning up the heat clockwise, mix in fox glove, stir thrice anti-clockwise,_ _leave to simmer, crush three dragon talons, figure a good height to drop them in……why is this not working? _Hearing the door gently close, I opened my eyes and blinked facing the mirror that had recently held Ron and now held a very flushing Ginny, wait Ron couldn't have left me! Pressure became apparent beside me and I looked down at a hand so like mine, only two times bigger.

"Who closed the door?" I asked Ron wide-eyed.

"I did" he said with a derisive laugh.

I waited patiently for the rest of his sentence, he could be so like Malfloy sometimes, but then again so could I.

"I wasn't getting your attention in any other way, so, I opened and closed the door to make you think I left you here." He looked idiotically pleased with himself.

"Well, it worked, didn't it?" I muttered, I couldn't help but feel slightly upset, no Weasley left another Weasley alone without letting them know.

He noted my forlorn tone, "Oh, come on Ginny, I would never leave you alone."

"Really?" I sniffed, yes it was pathetic that I was tearing over this, makes me wonder how much I truly depend on Ron.

I looked up at him standing so tall, so sure of himself, so sweet, so naïve, not knowing how I truly felt about him. He stood so tall… I sighed when mother called him down telling him that guests were arriving, unknowingly she had ruined a special moment. I expected Ron to go to her, but he didn't move, instead he reached down, held me, and kissed my forehead, then he left. He hadn't touched me in so long, and I knew a nightly visit was in order and thankfully, it would storm tonight.

_**A/N: **__**Sadly, I don't plan on telling you what happened that night, or maybe I shall. (tapping a finger to my lips) decisions, decisions. **_


	4. To me, she's meaningless

_**My mirror, so divine**_

_**My mirror, could you be mine**_

I awoke shaking the next day to find Ron hugging me, and tears on my face. I always shivered after dreams about him, feeling slightly uncomfortable at enjoying them so much. Tears were an accidental addition sometimes.

"Ssh" he whispered. "It was just a dream"

An owl pecking at the window caught his attention.

"Hedwig!" he cried, "Must be news about how they're doing with the Horcruxes… err… errand."

I didn't notice his slip of tongue; I was interested in why Hedwig had a very worried look in her eyes. He lifted the latch on his weather-beaten window and she flopped inside. Letting out a fitful hoot, she collapsed. Cursing silently, I made an accommodation for Hedwig inside Pigwidgeon's cage. I pushed her inside and helped her drink water. Satisfied that she was to be alright I turned, just as I heard a loud thump. Ron had slumped onto his bed with his eyes closed and his lips parted, softly moaning. Alarmed, I picked up Harry's letter from where it had fluttered to the ground.

**R, I'm really sorry. **

I frowned I couldn't deduce much from the letter, it sounded like Harry had done something with Hermione and it hurt Ron. Or, Harry had done something to Hermione, but that was utterly impossible, wasn't it?

Ron looked at me with appraising eyes "She's dead, Ginny, by bloody Voldemort"

For my perverted feelings, inside I whooped with joy, but staring at Ron's suddenly dimmed eyes I couldn't help but feel my heart sink a few inches. I walked out of his room, I couldn't watch him grieve over the bitch that toyed with him, making him love her.

The rest of the week passed in a daze. Everyone assumed I was consumed with grief as I was always quiet when someone died. I didn't care about Hermione Granger, the girl, who in life and death could change my brother. He had changed. He was silent and he stayed holed up in his bedroom, only with Harry, coming down to eat but eating barely anything.

The funeral came and I watched with eyes that held neither remorse nor any sorrow. Ron gave a speech and only the last sentence appealed to me. Ron was horrible at speeches. "And, to complete my speech I give the sole reason, that today we all have gathered to mourn the death of Hermione Granger." Ron stated.

My brother never let his voice waver, despite the moisture in his eyes, despite the obstruction of pent-up tears in his throat. Just as I never dropped a tear. I couldn't, no matter how hard I tried, mourn the death of Hermione Granger. I had come to think of Hermione in full name terms. She was everything to Ron that I wanted to be, the celestial being to light his life, the unbound goddess to roam around with, the heavenly female, the one, in Ron's warped opinion, everyone should look up to. And now she was gone, and as I watched my brother step off the podium, and head for my direction, I couldn't help but perversely wonder if that permitted him to be free of her grasp.

Ron reached me and wrapped his arms around me, seeking comfort, as well as trying to part with his own. Ever tried self-comfort? It doesn't work, at least not properly. It enters you and suffocates you, trying to split you into two, so mind and imagination cannot be together. I had my own share of self-comfort, when Ron went away to Hogwarts and I was alone at the burrow. My imaginary friend, Daphne, had never disappeared completely even after I had grown up. Sometimes I could hear her giggling, and I had to wonder if I was entering the bout of insanity. Not that I wasn't already insane, loving my brother more than naturally proved that.

Muffled sobs broke through my thoughts. Oh, great, Ron was wetting my hair with his tears. I stroked his back and he lifted his face to stare down at mine.

"Why can't you ever cry?" "Is it heaven?" "Not crying?"

Did he expect me to answer that? I looked down at my shoes, abruptly absorbed in how they fit and the levels of comfort they gave me. The walls in our house are so thin and he's never heard me cry at night? I cry because of the crazy thing I am, for loving my brother. Even if he could hear, he couldn't do anything about it, he couldn't and he wouldn't ever know what troubled me. Ron's gaze continued to linger on me, he was waiting for my answer.

"I guess, that I deal with death in a shocked way, because I truly can't believe it……" There. That should suffice, no need to mention that the reason I didn't partake in the mourning was because I didn't give a dot about Hermione. I like my dots.

"That makes it sound so easy." In spite of everything he gave me a small smile. I stared at it, desperately, afraid to see the rest of his face, hoping the smile was a small step to the reconciliation of Hermione's death, a signal to the path of recovery. Hope could be in vain, wasn't I a victim in that? My little round with Tom Riddle with nobody noticing. I had hoped and it had been in vain.

I knew plenty of people who didn't get through a friend's death, but then again those people didn't have an obstinate for a sister or The Boy Who Lived for a friend.

Hopefully I looked up to see if Ron's eyes mirrored his lips. What I saw made me gasp. His naturally sparkling eyes were a deep muted blue, the spark in them perhaps forever gone. Before, his eyes and facial expressions usually betrayed his emotions especially if he about to let loose an outrageous lie. Now, his eyes were carefully guarded, the stubborn resolve in his jaw unhinged, his cheeks not lifting with his smile, his face, a masquerade. Where'd Ron go? This wasn't Ron. Not my Ron at least. Pain twisted my heart as fake Ron pushed my hair off my face smiling protectively at me.

At last, a sob came followed by a pair of disbelieving eyes. My, disbelieving eyes.

"You're not Ron" my voice was soft but even fake Ron could hear the animosity in it.

Fake Ron's smile twisted into one, marred with enmity, then he turned and walked away to the graveside, a conjured bouquet in his hands. I began to cry, even in death Hermione's existence was powerful.

My dear brother could you ever be mine?


	5. Renewed with lust

My mirror, a simple thing I ask

_**My mirror, a simple thing I ask **_

_**My mirror, yes, a lust-filled task **_

"Ron, you're not alright!" my voice was an octave higher than I wanted.

"I'm fine Ginny, does it truly matter?" he was gruff.

"Yes" I choked back tears "you do"

"What?" "I asked if_ it_ truly mattered, not me!" he sounded rueful that I had caught him holding a razor to his wrist. _Damn it, Hermione is not worth self-mutilation. _

"You matter more than _it_." I whispered.

"Ron, Ginny, why are you arguing?" "And what by earth is_ it_?"

Fred and George apparated beside our position on the stairs. George saw my red-rimmed eyes and pulled me onto his lap cooing softly to me. He asked me what _it_ was. "Ron's cutting himself" I told him softly. Fred didn't hear me like I hoped, and he turned to Ron slightly disgusted.

"Uh, Ron, I know you're messed up about the whole Hermy thing, but you just made _Ginny_ cry, Circe, she's your own sister!"

Ron met Fred's stare balefully then he looked at me apprehensively and sorrow filled his eyes. He let out a strangled cry and pulled me from George's hold and lifted me into his arms and he took off running up the stairs. _With me in his arms!_ We came outside his bedroom, and I, very afraid, wondered what he would do. He kicked his door open and laid me on the bed. Then he placed a chaste kiss to my forehead all the while mumbling apologies and rather blissful promises. Then he softly kissed the bridge of my nose, then the tip, then my left cheek, then my right cheek and at last on my lips.

I wasn't paying attention to his apologies nor his false promises, I was more preoccupied with the fact that my brother's lips were on mine. At first the kiss was sweet, meaningful, then he parted his lips and I parted mine. Soon I was lightly sucking on his bottom lip, enjoying the slightly salty taste of him. Then our tongues met and the tingle I felt and the taste I got…… I should never have received either.

Somewhere in our iniquity he had ended up being pressed into the bed with eager little me on him. Suddenly he was quite aware that he had just pashed his sister and he stopped our tonguing with a small kiss to my lips. When he pulled back something in his look told me he didn't mind it and that he wanted more but wasn't quite sure how to ask. He sighed and got up from the bed, glanced at me, then opened the door to leave. Presumably to think about things. He turned to look at me once more and then he went to walk out.

He was just halfway out the door when he came face to face with the twins. He immediately blushed remembering what he had just done to his sister and the contented look on his face, but a small smile curved his lips.

"Did you talk to Gin…" Fred began but then George butted in.

"You'll stop cutting right now, young man"

He looked over Ron's rather high shoulder and weakly asked me "You did tell him to stop didn't you?" I didn't nod, I never lied to the twins, I just altered their view of things. I could manipulate them just as well as they could use everyone else. I smiled mischievously at Ron before answering.

"Oh, George, I don't think Ron's going to cut himself again." I grinned.

George let out a sigh. "Thank the lord, the divine goddess, the earth, Circe, Christ…' He would've added to the list if Fred hadn't have nudged him. They dissapparated and Ron turned to me, a little worried.

"Look, Ginny" he began but I beat him to it.

"Yes, I know the incest talk, don't give me that shit and by the by, did you like it?"

Ron started to nod then seeing it was his sister. He shook his head vigorously, not to answer my question, but it seemed to clear his mind. I watched him, bemused.

"Ron, it's a simple thing I ask, okay, a lust-filled task, but yes…uh…" I broke off awkwardly not sure how to put feelings into words.

He gave me a look he usually reserved for the girls he courted. Coming way too close for my personal space, he leaned in and whispered rather sexily,

"And what do you ask, Ginny?"

I grinned, licked my lips and replied impishly

"I ask you to kiss me."

Ron obliged.


	6. Her final goodbye

_**My mirror, do close you eyes**_

_**My mirror, and kiss me despite**_

My whole life altered after Ron kissed me and soon we were sharing little visits but it wasn't all kisses. Ron listened more to me and began to come out of the trance of Hermione's death. I did see her shadow appear a few times when he was quiet but I usually succeeded in drawing him out of it. Harry was the one actually having more trouble. He had stayed with us a week after the funeral, then left. Ron and me were the reason he left. I had heard them arguing.

Scuffling noises awoke me. I held my breath to hear better, the sound was coming from Ron's bedroom. Perhaps he was strutting? Nope, Ron's not the modeling type, maybe Harry…? I was curious if so, so I softly walked to Ron's room, the candles in the hollows of the walls lighting my red hair. I looked ethereal and for a fleeting moment I hoped Ron would step out of his room and see me like this.

His door was ajar, but only slightly and I surveyed as much as the view allowed.

"Ron, I need you, just because Hermione's gone doesn't mean I have to do this alone!" Harry was facing Ron brimming with anger.

I watched with awed eyes as Ron gave Harry a disgusted expression and turned his back on him. Harry couldn't believe it, Hell, I couldn't believe it.

"I'm not endangering my family, and I'm not leaving Ginny." He spoke quietly, sounding eerily calm and even I, situated with my eye to the gap in the door, barely could hear it.

Harry sighed. "You've fallen for Ginny, haven't you?"

Ron turned and anxiously eyed Harry. Harry smiled, "It's okay, I know, I don't approve but I'll step out of the way."

Wait, what, Harry knows? Will step out of the way for Ron? It was late and the message Harry had just conveyed to Ron and unintentionally me, took a while for my sleep-clouded brain to comprehend.

"I do notice you sneak off sometimes behind your apple tree, and I know Ginny's there." "She's beautiful, I don't blame you" Harry's voice was forlorn and Ron eyes maximized to quite an impressive size.

Then seeing what Harry was getting at he spat through gritted teeth. "You think I'm lusting after her, don't you?" he accused. "You think I'm blackmailing her into our… circumstance, and I … thought you knew us both."

Harry shook his head, "I don't understand your relationship, it's not very common, and I believe that Ginny could get herself out of anyone blackmailing her." He ran a hand through his messy black hair.

"But please answer me this?" Harry asked gently and Ron gave him a curt nod in reply. "Please tell me you're not using Ginny as a substitute for Hermione, because that would hurt her more than you know."

Ron answered honestly, "Hermione and Ginny are too different for me to make them into one person, Harry."

"I did think of a substitute for Hermione but I don't really miss her, and it would truly be pointless if I used Ginny because I don't care for Hermione more then a friend, I only loved her for a short time." Ron confessed.

With that sentence I knew Hermione had left Ron's eyes forever. Despite the situation, I smiled at that.

Harry did too, but for another reason, "I'm glad to hear that Ron, I do like Ginny and I can tell she loves you." "If only you weren't related I'd say you both were made for each other."

I'd heard all I needed to, and more. Anymore, and my peace of mind just wouldn't be the same. I made my way, quietly to my bedroom.

Harry left the next day, not exactly jolly, but not exactly depressed either. My whole family lined up and he shook hands with every one besides hugging Ron, mother, and me. When he hugged me, I wasn't too responsive, I didn't want him to think he had a chance with me. Before he drew a way he whispered into my ear. "Take care of him, Ginny, only you can." He walked out without a backward glance at me. I didn't mind his cold departure but it did faze my parent's a bit.

Around three weeks later I was almost glued to Ron and he was almost glued to me. We kept up with our studies even though Hogwarts was closed with Voldemort loose and I was content to spend the rest of the year in Ron's arms.


	7. His promise

My mirror, our family ties

_**My mirror, our family ties**_

_**My mirror, and the innocence in your eyes**_

After dinner, I passed him on my way to my room and he grinned at me. I smiled back and entered my room. I lay down on my bed, relaxing myself before beginning my night-time procedures.

"Ginny?" My father stuck his head in the doorway.

"Come in, Dad" I told him.

He sat down on the edge of my bed carefully perching himself as to not disturb me. I gave him a small smile and moved off the covers to my wooden chair so he could have the whole bed. I turned the chair so it faced him, then I seated myself and took a good look at my father.

Arthur Weasley looked tired, but what hurt me, what pulled at my heartstrings was the fact that he looked old. He saw me worried and tried to reassure me with a grin. My eyes filled up and he held his arms out to me. I escaped into them and he held me. Containing myself, I sat beside him.

"Ginny, your mother and I have noticed that you and Ron have been spending a lot of time together" I cringed and tensed up, ready to hear that they had followed us and seen us kissing. I squeezed my eyes shut. _Oh, God not like this, God not like this! They can't find out this way._

My father said something but I didn't listen, I was expecting a slap that didn't come. I opened my eyes in surprise. "Umm, sorry I didn't hear the last part Dad."

His eye's crinkled and he repeated himself. "I said, me and your mother are very happy about it."

What?

"We were so worried Ginny, that you, being the only girl out of your siblings, wouldn't get along with your brothers and distance yourself from our family. "

"It's nice to see your getting close to Ron" _If only he knew how close. _

He hugged me for awhile then left, shutting the door behind him.

_How odd._

I looked out the window and smiled sadly to the moon contemplating the time when my parent's would find out. I fingered my necklace and feeling it warm, I reached down to admire it. Ron had given it to me for my Birthday. He had seen muggle cell phone technology and using that and the idea of Melusine Mirrors, he had fashioned a necklace for me. His prototype was a wristwatch. Facial telephones I called them. Video messaging was the Muggles would call them, once they figured out how to make them, that is. Each end of the call projected the other's image while they were talking.

Ron had named it Nyx, after the primordial goddess of the night and I had agreed with him as the cover of his watch and the ember stone in my necklace were identically onyx with small silver pinpoints, and just to justify the name he used a forever spell called Movement on it. Now the night sky glimmered in my necklace.

I twisted Nyx and Ron appeared giving me a crooked smile. My heart stopped. "Come upstairs?" he asked. Immediately I leaped up from my chair and stepped out onto the landing. I prowled around to check if everyone had gone to bed before running on my toes up the staircase to Ron's bedroom. He was waiting for me. I opened his door and cheerfully bounded onto his bed rolling to land gracefully next to him.

"Why do you always smile when you're with me?" he asked, arranging himself so that I could be in his arms and on his bed without being uncomfortable. "You make me happy" I said simply.

He sighed. "I'm your brother" he reminded me rather cruelly.

My face fell. I was hurt, that was the worst thing he had ever told me. I tensed my neck trying to not let him see how his words had affected me.

"As if I could forget" my words were cold and he looked up rather surprised. He brushed away the tears that were prickling my eyes and smiled. "I didn't mean it the way it sounded, Ginny."

I was confused, did he love me or what?

He exhaled hard and pushed a hand under his pillow to get a good look at me.

"I'm afraid, and I never forget you're my sister and that I'm your brother, you shouldn't forget it either."

"I don't forget." "You're my brother and my lover, I don't split you into to people." "It's possible to love you in both ways." He grinned at that and grabbed my wrist, pulling me up to his alcove. He arranged me in his lap and played with my hair.

"Why did Dad want to talk to you?"

"Umm, apparently they've noticed that you and I have been spending time together."

Ron tensed jumping to the same conclusion I had. I turned to hug him and rubbed soothing circles into his back. He relaxed visibly but he gazed at me pained, his blue orbs darkening to a poignant azure.

"I too had cringed, Ron" I whispered.

"But then he said they were very happy about it."

Ron crossed his arms "Are you running circles around me, Ginny?"

"No, Ron I'm not trying to confuse you but wait until you here why they're happy." I grinned.

"He said they were worried that I, being the only girl out of our siblings, wouldn't get along with my brothers and distance myself from our family. "

"Then he said that it's nice to see us getting close."

Ron smiled and weaved my locks in between his fingers.

"That was close, Ginny."

I nodded in reply.

He looked out the window then muttered a spell so the lights turned off and then opened the window. It was full moon and the light filtered through the air and splayed onto the bench seat that I was sitting on. The beam hit the curve of my nose, my cheeks, the red tinges in my auburn hair and my pouted lips.

I closed my eyelids and basked in it, feeling alive. My imagination ran like crazy.

I was stepping out onto the porch of a ranch. My ranch, I could tell by the twin's insignia on the doorframe but why? Someone's eyes were following me. I grinned and slightly turned to see that Ron's eyes were watching me, and he was smiling. I leant against the railing and a stray breeze blew through my locks, ruffling my dress. I traced the single thick piece of material that draped over my chest and dropped my hands to the sides of the skirt, lifting it over my tanned legs and shaking the skirt like I had seen those Flamenco dancers do. _Of course my legs aren't as nice as theirs. This dress doesn't cover much, but does it matter? I'm alone with my benevolent husband._

Husband? The knowledge was forceful, after all there seemed to be two Ginny's inside this Ginny's head, the present one and the future one, or maybe the past and the present one. Who was present? I was still half in Ron's room and in this Ginny's head. Is she my future? This Ginny hadn't noticed me and I continued to listen to her thoughts.

_The dress was a gift of yours, a week after we got married in a beautiful church in Italy. Then honeymooning in Milan and now we're living in Mexico. We bought a sole ranch near the Sierra Mountains, instead of the ranches that were in clusters_. _The nearest neighbour is about an hour's worth of horse galloping away._

The Sierra Mountains, huh? Interesting future I might be getting.

Ron's cool muscled arms encircled Ginny's waist, breaking her away from her thoughts, and she, we turn to look at his enthralling face.

At this point I break away from Ginny and I watch a light smile twist Ron's lips and then he presses them against Ginny's she stares into his eyes as she is joined to his lips. They break their kiss and he gives her a heart-breaking smile. She parts my lips at him and he kisses her again lifting her up onto the railing and she wraps her arms around his head with tears sliding down her face and She and I both wonder 'Does happiness last forever?'

Back in Ron's room I opened my eyes. _Did I just have a vision or something, what the? Could this be our future? _

"I think so" Ron said.

I faced him, he was on the other side of the bench looking peacefully happy.

"Did you just answer my thoughts?" I demanded.

He grinned, "No, but I know you pretty well to guess." I opened my mouth to ask him something else. "Yes, I saw the vision too, I was listening to Ron, nice legs and I guess we're honeymooning in Milan." I gaped at him. He pushed my hair off my fore head and leaned close.

"I think I love you" he breathed. My parted lips curved into a smile, there had been no declarations of love before. He waited for me to answer.

Impishly I said "I think you think too much"

He grinned and his lips found out mine. "Tell me you love me" he asked. I shook my head. He pulled back leaving me cold and lay down on his bed staring up at the ceiling. I didn't want him angry, I loved him too. I crawled in next to him.

"Tell me you love me again." I begged.

"Do you at last cry for my love?" he teased.

My nails dug into his chest, a signal that I was displeased.

"You interest me" I told him.

He frowned his bottom lip sticking out. I suppressed the urge to kiss it.

"Will I interest you forever?" he asked.

"As long as the sun and moon shall endure." I said mock-serious.

He faced the widow away from me.

"I love you" I whispered to his back.

He turned abruptly.

"I'll love you forever, Ginny" he promised.

_It was a promise, bound by our blood and my faith._

We locked lips and the rest of the night was a mix of kisses and touches and sweetness, leaving both parties breathless and trembling but never did either of us press the final boundary.

"Not until our wedding night" Ron told me gently as he removed my frenzied hands from his trousers. I exhaled audibly as I truly wanted to wait but also take him before anyone else did. Satisfied that he would wait, I curved my body to his, fitting perfectly and fell asleep.

_**A/N:**____**This is the last chapter, as the poem's finished but dear readers be aware I gave you an idea for their ending (Mexico, ranch etc.)The missing gaps fill in with your own imagination.**_


End file.
